Stuck in a cabin with a bunch of phsycos and a pyr
by Rayearth Obsessors
Summary: Part2- A hungry Chang, cold hikaru, Nova on a sugar rush, Ferio singing, Emeraude falling off a cliff, Lantis eating cookies, and poor Fuu and Kat going crazy! WARNING: VERY WEIRD FIC!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
Today the rayearth cast is going up to the cabin they rented on top   
of Mountain Skyler.  
  
Nova; Yay!  
Nova; i love the mountains Hikaru!  
nova; Don't you!???  
Hikaru: yep   
Hikaru: they are soo bootiful  
Lantis:Ya bootiful  
Nova; ya bootiful! *glassy eyed*  
Hikaru: bootiful...  
  
Kat; 'sigh'  
Kat; a day in the mountains with Nova...  
Kat; Fuu? You did pack the asprin right?  
* Fuu nodds*  
Emeraude: The mountains look so small compaired to Kat...  
K; GAH  
K; today i will not let you get to me Emeraude  
Fuu: Please do Miss Kat.  
  
Hikaru: Mountains are perty too!  
Nova; just like you Hikaru!  
Hikaru: aaw thanks  
Hikaru: you are pretty too  
Hikaru: after all you are me  
Nova; YEAH!  
  
Kat; i will stay calm...  
  
Mokona: Puu! Pupupuu pupupuu pupupuu!  
N; aw...  
N; Mokona is sad that Umi had a cold and couldn't make it!  
N; So cute!  
Hikaru: aaaw  
Hikaru: or someone secretly pushed her off a mountain  
Fuu: That is very sweet of you sir Mokona  
Kat; Lets get moving peeps! We need to get to the mountain before night fall!  
Emeraude: For once Kat is right  
  
Hikaru: whos gonna pack the emergency supplies???  
Lantis: I will! Anything for you Hikaru!  
Lantis *packs stuff including an exploding penguin and hot cocoa*   
  
  
Kat starts walking torward the ski lift  
  
hikaru: ok make sure to bring hot chocolate too!  
Kat; i want to sit next to someone sane on the way up...  
Chang: Good thing I'm here ^_~  
Kat; Uh... Fuu?  
Fuu: ok  
Nova; I sit next to HIKARU!  
Hikaru: ok!   
Nova: YEAH!  
Nova; I'll sit with you on the way down Lantis. Don't get jealous!  
Hikaru: heyyyy whats that on your finger nova?  
Hikaru: it looks like you are getting FROST BITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hikaru: oh wait a min  
Hikaru: thats blue icing. sorry bout that  
  
* mokona looks for Umi*;  
  
Ferio: GOOOO AWAAAAYYYY! YOU STUPID PUFF BALL!  
Kat; heh...  
Kat; come on Fuu  
  
Kat gets on the ski lift  
  
Hikaru: lets goo!!!  
  
Fuu: * nodds* Coming miss Kat!  
  
Nova leaps on shaking the whole lift  
  
Ferio:ITS GONNA BLOW!  
Emeraude: Where's my Zagato-poo?  
Chang: Zagato don't puu! mokona does!  
Kat; i hope Zagato secretly got pushed of a mountain...  
Emeraude: Take that back you over sized mountain!  
Lantis: Ya my arch nemesis is finally gone! muahahha!  
  
The ski lift starts moving up the mountain  
  
K; (whispering) please don't   
let Nova shake the lift... Please don't let   
Nova shake the lift...  
Nova; Hey Hikaru!!!  
Hikaru: yes?  
Nova; look how much i can shake the lift!  
  
Nova starts shaking the lift so much that it might fall down  
  
Hikaru: wow thats great Nova!!!!!  
Nova; WWWeEEEE  
Ferio: Its like a minivan, only it isnt a minivan!  
Kat; Oh...  
Kat; The asprin Fuu...  
Fuu hand Kat the asprin  
Kat; thanks  
Kat takes half of the bottle  
Chang: I'm hungry.  
Emeraude: Does anyone have any cream filled donuts?  
  
*lantis pulls out large bandages*  
  
Lantis: we are going to need these  
  
*pulls out straight jackets too*  
  
Lantis: we'll need those too  
  
Hikaru: are we there yet?  
Lantis: nope...  
  
  
Nova; are we there yet?  
Lanis: nope  
Nova; are we there yet?  
lantis: nope  
Nova; are we there yet?  
Lantis: nope  
nova; are we there yet?  
lantis: nope  
Nova; are we there yet?  
Lantis: nope  
Nova; are we there yet?  
  
Hikaru: thats the spirit!!!  
Hikaru: nova lets sing a song! to entertain ourselves!  
Nova; yay!  
Nova; okay!  
Emeraude: Heven help us... hikaru wants to sing...  
Hikaru: im a survivor! im not gonna give up!  
K; oh god...  
Ferio: NOVA! THE MONTY PYTHON SONG!  
  
Nova; BOOM TIDDLE TIDDLE BANG!  
Nova; BOOM TIDDLE TIDDLE BANG!  
Nova; BOOM TIDDLE TIDDLE BANG!  
Nova; BOOM TIDDLE TIDDLE BANG!  
Nova; LALALALALA  
Hikaru: hmm nice song  
Ferio: BOOM TIDDLE TIDDLE BANG!  
Ferio: BOOM TIDDLE TIDDLE BANG!  
Nova: BOOM TIDDLE TIDDLE BANG!  
  
Emeraude sweat drops  
Kat starts banging her head off the safety bar in front of her  
Lantis: Get out the straight jackets ASAP!  
  
NovaForever: * a few hours later *  
  
Kat; oooooh...  
Kat; the top...  
Chang: Anybody gots any eats?  
Ferio: WAHOO!  
Kat; thank goodness...  
Fuu: I do not believe i could have lasted another five minutes...  
  
kat leaps off as soon as they get close enough to the landing  
she starts kissing the ground  
  
Ferio: LAND!  
Hikaru: we are there?  
Kat; ooooh...  
Kat; i thought i wouldn't make it safely here  
Fuu jumps off. "It is wonderful to be on the ground once more."  
Nova; OOOOOO MORE SNOW!!!  
  
Nova leaps into the biggest snow bank there is  
  
Nova; Snow!  
Emeraude: Where's Zagato-poo?  
Chang: I'M HUNGRY HERE!   
  
Nova swims through the snow bank  
  
Emeraude: you expect me to walk through the snow?  
Ferio: yes  
Kat; heh priss...  
Lantis: I can carry you he he  
Emeraude looks alarmed  
Emeraude: thank you Lantis that would be nice  
Hikaru:its not sooo bad! aaaaaaagh!!!its coollld!  
Hikaru: very very ka ka ka cooold  
lantis *picks up emeraude*  
  
  
Kat runs through the snow  
Kat; prissy princess!  
  
Mokona swam threw a giant piggy bank, collected 200   
pennies, saved the world from an evil bunny, and was   
teleported by a mad genius into the lodge!  
  
Hikaru: wait for meeee  
  
Ferio: Miss Fuu are you alright  
Fuu nodds. "Yes I am thank you Ferio."  
Nova; Hikaru is alright!  
Nova; she isn't a girly girl like some (looks at Emeraude)  
  
*finally arrive at ski lodge*  
  
Hikaru:yeah! we are there  
  
kat gets out the key and unlocks the door  
Kat; last one in closes the door *walks in*  
K; nice and roomy  
Hikaru: oooooh and warm  
  
Fuu heads in along with Emeraude  
Ferio and Lantis run in  
  
chang: must... EAT...  
Chang: Fuu.. PLEASE... SPARE SOME.... POPCORN...  
Ferio: mmmm popycorny  
Fuu: Ok mr. Chang  
  
Nova is still swimming in the snow  
  
Nova; huh?  
Nova; we going in already?  
Nova; wait for me!  
  
Nova runs in  
  
  
Kat: you are the last one Nova, close the door  
Nova; aw.. *Nova heads back and closes the door*  
  
Kat; hmmm  
Kat: 6 beds  
kat; how many are here?  
Kat: *counting...*  
Kat; 9...  
Kat; uh oh...  
Kat; i guess i don't need a bed...  
Chang: I'll sleep... ON THE SHAG RUG!  
Kat; i can sleep in front of the fire  
Emeraude: I MUST HAVE A BED!!!  
Kat: (under her breath) Priss...  
Emeraude: I heard that you over sized mountain  
Nova; i can sleep with Hikaru!  
Ferio: EWW  
Fuu sweat drops  
  
Kat; well...  
Hikaru: hmm i dont think  
Kat; if Chang is on the rug and i am by the fire and Nova and Hikaru together...  
Kat; Everyone else will have a bed  
Kat; i guess it works out...  
Nova; YAY!  
Nova; IM WITH HIKARU!  
Ferio: GOODY NIGHT~!  
Hikaru: good night  
lantis: Good night ladies!  
Emeraude: no one snore ok?  
ferio: zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Hikaru: ill try not to  
Lantis:ZZZZZZZZ  
  
Fuu: good night everyone.  
Chang: Good night roches creeping around the dark room...  
Emeraude: Good lord did he say roaches?!  
ferio: where! roaches!  
Hikaru: kill em!!!  
Lantis: *chops up roaches burnt crisps* done!  
Hikaru: nasty creatures they are  
  
Kat; I'll go and get some fire wood so we can stay warm...  
Kat goes to the door. it won't open  
Kat; huh?  
Kat: NOVA!!!  
Kat; YOU LOCKED THE DOOR ON THE OUTSIDE!  
Nova; hehe...  
Nova: oops...  
  
Hikaru: since all of you are awake can one of you go on and   
turn on a night light ?  
Nova; i will!  
Nova: Flame arrow! yah! *Nova lites a side of the cabin on fire*  
Nova; instant light lite! and we will be warm too!  
  
Kat; 'sob'  
Kat; We are stuck in here...  
Fuu: Miss Nova has set our cabin on fire...  
Ferio: WHERES UMI WHEN YOU NEED HER!  
Nova; is setting it on fire a bad thing?  
Fuu nods  
Kat: 'sob'  
  
Kat dejectedly picks up a bucket of water and throws it on the fire.  
  
Kat; stuck with Nova...  
Kat; STUCK WITH EMERAUDE!!!  
Kat starts banging on the door with renewed vigor  
Kat; NOooo!  
kat; let me out!  
Emeraude: WOULD Y'ALL BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!  
Hikaru: SORRY  
  
Mokona: Puuuuu! puhuuhuu! *wishes umi were in the lodge*  
Lantis: SHUT UP!  
  
Emeraude snorts and rolls over.  
  
Fuu Sighs. "This shall be one rather long night."  
  
Kat*sitting in the corner having a nervous breakdown*  
  
Hikaru: guys?  
Ferio: ya  
Hikaru: whats the scary lookin shadow?  
Hikaru: it looks like like THE ABOMINABLE SNOW MAN!!!  
hikaru *looks terrified*  
Nova: it's Kat  
Nova; No biggie  
Emeraude: anything to do with Kat is scary  
  
Nova; come on Hikaru!  
Nova; Lets go to bed! *pushes Hikaru into the bed*  
Hikaru: good night  
Lantis: GO TOOOOOOO SLEEP!  
Nova; good night all!  
Chang: GOOOOOOOD NIGGGHHHT ALLLLLL!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu: should we really be letting miss Hikaru and Miss   
Nova sleep in the same bed?  
Nova; YES!  
Nova; YES YOU SHOULD!  
Hikaru: is there something wrong with it?  
Fuu: this will have to be a PG rated story...  
Hikaru: i dont think that we are going to do anything bad  
Nova; aw....dang...  
Ferio: i hope not  
Fuu: I know but still any time you put two people in th same bed   
Fuu: sweat drops  
  
Fuu: I would rather not think about it anymore...  
Kat; 'sob' who knows when we will be rescued...  
Chang: Where is the bathroom?  
Kat; huh?...  
Kat; ...there isn' t a bathroom...  
Kat; oh no...  
Chang: NO POTTY? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING.  
Chang: I HAVE TO GOOOO!  
  
Extreamly loud snores are coming from Emeraude's bed.  
*lantis take out sword and bats emeraude on the nose and she stops snoring*  
Fuu: the cold air makes her snore  
Emeraude wakes up. "What? what's going on?"  
Lantis: nuttin!  
  
Kat; NOOO  
Kat; it gets worse!  
Kat; She is up now!  
Kat; aw...  
  
Nova snuggles up next to Hikaru  
N; Hikaru...  
  
Emeraude: I need to use the powder room.  
Ferio: errrr  
Chang: WHERE... IS... THE... PPPPPPOOOOOOTTTTTTYYYYYY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Kat: THERE ISN'T ONE!  
Hikaru: i think u needto go potty outside  
Kat; YES!  
Ferio: JUST GO BEHIND A TREE!  
Kat; WE ARE LOCKED IN HERE!  
Kat ; WE CAN'T GET OUT  
Ferio: go out the window then!  
Fuu: what window?  
Ferio: the one in the skylight  
  
*Chang goes in the corner and pulls out a toilet that was stuck in his beard*  
  
Kat: there is no skylight  
Ferio: ya there is! its right there!  
Kat; you are hullucinating  
Hikaru: why dont you just put a hole in the wall  
Fuu: I'm going to need many years of therepy after tonight...  
Kat; oh yeah  
  
Hikaru: FOR HEAVENS SAKE PUT A HOLE IN THE WALL!!!  
Emeraude: If we put a hole in it then we'll all be cold.  
Emeraude: and i can't be cold!  
Kat; better to be warm.  
  
Lantis: we can fill it with metal!  
Kat; idiot  
Kat; we dont' have metal  
lantis: wood! from the fire!  
Lantis: HA!  
Lantis: I'VE RUN RIGNS AROUND YOU LOGICALLY!  
  
Nova is fast asleep through all   
this noise  
  
Chang: false alarm ^_^;  
Kat: *falls over*  
lantis: grrr  
K; Gah!  
  
Kat; you brought the cards right Fuu?  
Fuu: yes I did miss Kat  
Kat; and how much asprin is left?  
Fuu: not much Miss Kat  
Kat; Not Miss!  
Kat; just Kat!  
Fuu: sorry Kat!  
Kat; thank you  
Kat; I am on the verge on insanity already, don't need all this   
Miss stuff too...  
Fuu: can Ferio play too?  
K; sure...  
ferio: yay!!!  
  
Emeraude: QUIET!  
  
Nova: (talking in her sleep) Hikaru... i wuv you...  
mokona dreams of Umi  
Mokona wakes up  
mokona: PUU PUU PUUUUPU!!??!! (Where is Umi?)  
  
Emeraude begins to turn red  
Kat; SHUT UP PRINCESS!  
Emeraude: YOU SHUT UP!  
Kat; *sticks her tongue out at Emeraude*  
Lantis and Ferio both shudder  
Ferio: This could get ugly...  
Kat; LOSER  
Kat; MAKE ME!  
  
  
  
uh oh. A fight is breaking out in the little cabin. No one can get out or in.  
What will happen? More on next Sunday! In the meantime, review with your  
comments on the fic so far. Thank you to all the people who supported our  
Survivor fic!  
  
-Rayearth Obsessors  
  



	2. Part2 of our extremly weird saga...

Here is the last part of the Ski Lodge fic.   
WARNING: VERY WEIRD FIC AHEAD! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
  
  
Emeraude: YOU SHUT UP!  
Kat; *sticks her tongue out at Emeraude*  
Lantis and Ferio both shudder  
Ferio: This could get ugly...  
Kat; LOSERKat; MAKE ME!  
  
Kat: I refuse to be stuck in here with a Prissy Princess!!!  
Hikaru: so do i  
Lantis: I agree totally  
Nova; (talking in her sleep) yeah... no eme...  
  
Emeraude grumbles  
  
*Ferio takes out giant mallet*  
Ferio: Don't make me use this!   
Emeraude: you all just want to be just like me!  
Kat; GAH!  
Kat: NOOOO!  
Hikaru: i don't  
Hikaru: i wanna be like nova  
  
Ferio: well  
Ferio: I'll let kat live...  
kat; thank you Ferio!  
Kat; you can kill eme though?  
  
Mokona rolls over, trying to sleep in.  
  
* Ferio bonks insanely on emeraude*  
Ferio: hehehehe  
Fuu: He's such a sweetie isn't he?  
Kat; yeah...  
Kat; Too bad we all don't have a Ferio of our own...  
Kat; But i have... EAGLE!  
Kat; too bad Eagle isn't here...  
  
*More insane bonking on Eme*  
  
Emeraude: You'll all pay!  
Chang: In cash or can we pay credit..?  
  
*Nova wakes up*  
Nova; did i hear violence?  
Nova; Why wasn't i invited!  
  
Chang: ANY FOOD?? ANY WHERE?? SO HUNGRY.... FERIO'S HEAD   
LOOKS LIKE BROCCALI... *drool*  
  
Ferio: Ah! *soaks hair so it looks darker*  
Fuu: no don't eat Ferio's hair!  
Emeraude: Yeah, take his whole head  
Chang: Offff.... wit hizzz head...  
Ferio: *gets back to smashing with the mallet*  
  
*Mokona gets in way of eme*  
Ferio: No mokona get out of the way!  
*Kat grabs Mokona*  
Kat; shame Mokona... just because Umi isn't here doesn't mean you   
should end it all!  
Ferio: Ah! He almost got caught in the line of fire!  
*Mokona farts*  
Lantis: ewww....  
Ferio: he should have STAYED in the line of fire  
Hikaru: hmm lets go cook change, im hungry too  
  
Emeraude: I have to go to the bathroom  
Lantis: I did NOT need to know that...  
Nova; go on Ferio!  
Ferio: That was the last straw! *bashes with the hammer again*  
Chang: Emeraude... your hair looks like spaggetti... *drool*  
Fuu: Don't be so violent Ferio!  
Nova; VIOLENCE!!!  
Nova; OOOOOOOO  
Nova; LET ME JOIN IN!  
Ferio: Sorry Miss Fuu...  
Ferio: *lightly taps with mallet*  
*Little Zagato's fly around Emeraude's head*  
  
kat; hey...  
kat; If you guys are hungry you should eat a whole in the wall so we can escape...  
Kat; and so i can get as far as possible from Emeraude  
Hikaru: okay...!  
  
Chang: *imagining Nova's hair in an ice-cream cone*  
Chang: anybody got a spoon?  
Nova: FLAME ARROW! YAH! *Fire hits Chang*  
Chang: MY BEHINDY! IT'S ON FIRE!  
Ferio: Grr..... here chang *hands a glass of water with pill   
dissolved so he cant see that it is a sleeping pill*  
Chang konks out.  
Ferio: Good, no more food fantasizing  
Hikaru: I'm coooold!!! You shouldn't have put out the fire!  
Nova: Oh... okay... I'll fix that Hikaru!!!  
Hikaru: thanks nova!!!!  
  
Fuu: I'm going to need a lot of therapy after tonight........  
  
Nova; FLAME ARROW! YAH *Nova lights the bed on fire*  
Hikaru: hmmm thats a little bit toooo warm  
Ferio: Yeah...  
Fuu: I'll be in the corner if you need me.....  
Kat: *sitting in the corner* It's taken!  
  
*Mokona takes out a Game Boy Color and starts playing Pokemon *  
  
*French person walks up to cabin and sees people inside*  
Hikaru: oh hello there  
French Dude: Bonjour!  
Nova; HI DUDE!  
Nova; SAVE US FROM EMERAUDE!  
Emeraude: (still dizzy from the beating) Yeah... and the chibi Zagato-poo's!  
French Dude: Me no speaky japaneseu  
  
*Nova starts bouncing up and down yelling at the french guy*  
  
Nova; HEY !  
Nova; CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!  
Nova; HELLO?!?  
Hikaru: WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUP?  
Chang: Isn't it amazing how much 'what is up' has evolved? What's up?   
Wussap? Wuzzup? sup? wuzzah? HUZZA!  
  
*french dude looks very confused*  
  
Nova; no!  
Nova: LISTEN TO ME!!!  
Ferio: Bonne chance le corbeille a papier!  
  
*French dude runs off mad*  
  
Nova; NO!  
Nova; come back!  
Emeraude: Yeah come back man!!!  
Nova; Emeraude is still here!  
Kat; NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ferio: Hmm  
Ferio: Bonne chance le corbeille a papier...  
Ferio: Ooops, I said :Good luck, trashcan.....  
Fuu: well i'm sure he is now afraid of us....  
Ferio: Stupid phrase book! I knew i should have used it at the tobbaconist!  
Kat; NO! I'LL DIE IF I HAVE TO SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE WITH THIS PRISSY PRINCESS!!!  
  
*Nova is still bouncing around*  
Kat; oh god...  
Kat; she is all rested up...  
Kat; she will be like this for hours...  
Nova; what are we going (bounce) do now? Are   
(bounce) we going to eat Emeraude to survive? She is fat   
enough. (bounce)  
Ferio: ^^;;;;;;  
Emeruade: Kat's bigger than a mountain...  
kat; HEY!  
Ferio: Fuu, you got any popcorn?  
Fuu: yes I have popcorn  
Kat; SEE! Fuu has some sense! Canibalisam... anyways, who would want to eat Emeraude? She is probably all sour...  
Kat; With all of Fuu's popcorn We can have popcorn for breakfast, and for lunch... and dinner... and breakfast again...  
Hikaru: may i have some?  
Ferio: May I have some Miss Fuu?  
Fuu: No... I'm not sharing with anyone.   
Ferio: Fluffbunnies!  
Hikaru: HEYYYY YOUR GONNA MAKE US DIE??  
Fuu: ok. maybe Ferio can have some. but NO ONE else....  
Nova; FLUFFBUNNIES! FLUFFBUNNIES! FLUFFBUNNIES!!!  
Hikaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOO I'LL DIE WITHOUT POPCORN!!!  
Nova: no!  
Nova; hikaru can't die!  
  
Ferio: Ive got my candybars from every room in my house that i brought...  
Ferio: Hey Miss Fuu, Ill trade with you!  
Hikakru: ooh can i have some candy?  
Ferio: No its mine!  
Mokona: Puu puuupuppuuu?  
Lantis: LETS ROAST THE MARSHMALLOW!  
Ferio: Yeah, creamy goodness....  
Hikaru: ok ferio im givin you one chance to give me those   
1.......  
2...........  
3................  
3 1/2 ................  
  
*Nova tackles Ferio*  
Nova; give them to her!  
Ferio: CATCH FUU! *throws candy bars*  
  
Hikaru: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh i want those candy bars!!!! *runs after fuu*  
Hikaru: GIMME DAT OR ELSE I WE'LL GO CRAZY I TELL YOU  
Nova; OOOOO Candy! *steals candy from Fuu*  
  
*Nova starts gorging on chocolate*  
  
Hikaru: gimme some nova!!!!!  
Ferio:*sneaks up behind hikaru and smacks on the head with mallet*  
Hikaru: Ooow  
Kat; no...  
Kat; nova on a sugar rush...  
Kat; This is really getting ugly...  
Nova; Hee hee hee   
Nova; it tastes like chicken!  
Nova; MORE!  
Ferio: Fuu....I've got an idea...lets sing a song....  
Fuu: I have an idea Ferio! let's not....  
  
Ferio: I am slowly going crazy 123456 switch, I am slowly going crazy 123456 switch.....  
Emeraude: I'll sing with you Ferio!  
Ferio: NO! EVIL WOMAN!   
Kat: Fuu... is there any asprin left?  
Fuu: Mokona ate the last of the asprin Kat  
  
Ferio: SING! SING A SONG! SING IT LOUD! SING IT LONG!  
Hikaru: lalalala  
Nova; hehehehehehhehe (sugar is kicking in)  
  
Chang: Oh, say can you, smear!!!! by the dungs eary flight! What so   
pounding we hailed, at the tri-lights last steaming... and the Team Rockets red hair, the   
butts bursting in air, gave pooop, through the night, that the man was still bare!  
  
Kat; NOOOOOOOO  
Kat; must... escape...   
  
*Ferio now singing broadway*  
Ferio: GIVE MY REGARDS TO BROADWAY!  
Ferio: IM SINGING IN THE RAIN IM SINGING IN THE RAIN!  
Ferio: NEW YORK NEW YORK, ITS A HELLUVA A TOWN! THE   
BRONX IS UP AND THE BATTERY DOWN, THE PEOPLE RIDING IN THE   
HOLE IN THE GROUND NEW YORK NEW YORK ITS A HELLUVA TOWN!  
  
*Kat starts slamming herself against the walls*  
  
Ferio: *now singing ragtime*  
Ferio: GO AWAY MAN HYPNOTIZE THIS NATION I CAN SEEK YOUR ADMIRATION WITH THE MAPLE LEAF RAG!  
DO DO DO DOD OD DO DO DO  
  
Kat; ragtime rags.... make it stop!!!  
  
Chang: The wheels on the bus go round and round! round and round! round and round!  
  
*Fuu covers her ears* I'm not crazy i'm not crazy i'm not crazy...  
  
Hikaru: round and round! round and round! round and round!  
  
*Nova starts bouncing off the walls because of the sugar*  
Nova; heheheheheheh  
Nova; sugar!!!  
  
*Ferio now singing latin music*  
Ferio: Ocho kandelikas! lalalala  
  
*Ferio now singing mahlers third in german*  
Ferio: Leiber nur goootttt!  
  
Hikaru: neeeeeed food  
Emeraude: Eat Kat, she's nice and plump  
Hikaru: ok! kat where are you???  
  
*Kat is cowering in the corner in a fetal position slowly rocking back and forth*  
  
*Ferio now singing oldies*  
Ferio: LETS TWIST AGAIN! LIKE WE DID LAST SUMMER!  
Ferio: EVERYBODY!!!  
  
*Mokona is eating an ice-cream sandwich*  
Hikaru: GIMME DAT MAKONA!!!!!!!  
Hikaru: I WANNA ICE CREAM SANDWICH  
  
Ferio: IS IT A BIRD!?!  
*silence*  
Ferio: IS IT A PLANE!?!  
*silenece*  
Ferio:IS IT THE TWISTER??!  
Ferio: yeah! *by himself*  
Ferio: LETS TWIST AGAIN! LIKE WE DID LAST SUMMER!  
  
Kat; they are just... normal people... i am in a wide open space... wide open spaces...  
Fuu: Ferio... shut up!  
Kat; yes! Please Do!  
  
Lantis: running out of sanity....  
Lantis: need sanity!  
  
* Nova continues bouncing Nova bounces right through the wall into the snow*  
  
Nova; oooo  
Nova; cold and fluffy!  
Ferio: WHA?!@!?!  
Nova; HEHEHHEHEHE  
Lantis: Wheres that teloporting pixy when you need it  
Emeruade: anyone wanna play jump rope with me?  
Kat; Air! Freedom! No Emeraude!   
*Kat runs out into the snow*  
  
Nova; hey Fuu! Catch! (throws snowball at Fuu)  
Ferio: Fuu-want some cotton to stuff you ears and regain your sanity? *stuffs his ears quickly*  
*Fuu wipes snow off her face and nodds.*  
Lantis: FREEDOM!  
Kat; oooh...  
Kat; no Emeraude!  
  
*ferio runs and falls over*  
Ferio: Fluffbunnies....  
Kat; So long suckers!  
Ferio: *gets back up and keeps running*  
Ferio: Yeah... My sanity will come back....  
Chang: I AM HUNGRY.  
  
Kat; Come on Fuu!  
Kat; Lets get away from here!  
Fuu: Coming Miss Kat  
Kat; I'm so happy about being free, that i will over look the miss!  
  
*Nova clings to Hikaru*  
Nova; Hikaru!!!  
Nova; come on! how about...  
  
Emeraude: I'll go with Ferio!  
Ferio: NO! YOU GO WITH...MOKONA AND CHANG!  
Chang: Huzzah!  
  
*Kat trudges off into the snow*  
  
*Nova pulls Hikaru to the side of a cliff*  
Nova; Lets sled ride!  
Hikaru: yeeee ha  
*Nova jumps off the cliff with hikaru and slides down*  
*They start falling down the cliff*  
Nova; Wheeeeeeee  
  
Chang: Once again, in case you missed the first one, HUZZAH!  
  
*suddenly giant sleigh appears form no where and ferio gets in*  
  
Ferio: Want a ride Fuu?  
Lantis: hey! No magic sleds!  
Ferio: aw...  
*giant sled goes to average sled*  
  
Chang: I said, HUZZAH!  
  
Lantis: go... save hikaru and nova or something and take Emeraude with you.  
Ferio: not the evil woman!  
  
*Chang prays to the jigglypuff god to save them*  
  
*average sled goes to small kiddie sled*  
  
Ferio: Eme is too round! she'll take too much room!  
Emeruade: some beloved brother you are!  
  
*Kat drags Fuu off *  
Kat: We have to get away from this...  
K; we have to find some intelligent life  
  
Chang: HUZZAH!  
  
Ferio: Fine...  
*sits on sled with emeraude in front acting as a barrier from snow with Lantis in the middle*  
  
  
*sled starts to go down hill*  
  
Ferio: The plan is on track... *sled flys down hill*  
Ferio: WAHOO! *steers toward cliff*  
  
Ferio: Bye princess! MOO HHAHHAHAHA!  
*jumps off sled about 20 feet from clifff*  
*pulls Lantis with him*  
  
Emeruade: HEYYYY! FERIO!!  
Ferio: ^^ heeheh  
  
Emeruade: YOU CAN'T KILL THE PILLIAR YOU IDIOTS!  
*Emeraude falls and hits rocky bottom*  
  
Ferio*runs toward nova and hikaru*  
  
hikaru: hey, can you do your flame arrow Nova?  
Nova; hmmm...(down from her sugar high) i don't feel like it...  
  
*Kat comes to a dead end in the path with Fuu*  
Kat; dang...  
Kat; have to turn back  
Fuu: It's cold out here.  
GRUMBLE BUMBLE  
Kat; what was that?  
*Kat looks up to see lots of snow coming down*  
Kat; AVALANCHE!!!  
Kat; RUN!!!  
Fuu: AHHH!  
Ferio: avalanche!?!  
Ferio: AHHH! *Starts running down cliff, Lantis follows*  
  
*Kat jumps down onto a lower ledge on the cliff*  
  
Emeraude: I'm nice and safe down here...I guess...  
  
Kat; Quick Fuu! *meets with other people at the bottom under the cliff*  
Ferio: WHO DID THAT?!  
  
*Avalanche continues toward Fuu, Chang and mokona*  
  
Ferio: FUU!  
Ferio: GET UNDER HERE!  
  
*picks up fuu and starts running* *gets back under cliff*  
  
*Avalanche hits Chang and Mokona*  
  
Lantis: Anyone care for a crunchy frog?  
Fuu: um no thank you  
Ferio: Yeah.....But we've got rams bladder creams too!  
Kat; eh...  
Kat; could be worse. Emeraude could be here!  
Ferio: true...  
  
Emeraude: (lying on sharp rocks at bottom of cliff) No appriciation i tell you...  
Ferio: at least she is dead...  
Hikaru: we killed her?????  
Emerude: YOU CAN'T KILL THE PILLAIR!  
Emeruade: I'm leaving. and with that Emeraude was back at the castle.  
  
Ferio: We can cut our hair and use it as fuel  
Kat; no way  
Hikaru: hmmmm...i think we should use it for string  
Kat; hello! not cutting my hair!  
Kat; uh uh. no hair cutting!  
  
Ferio: *gets up* thats it! im getting out of here!  
*runs out on cliff area and avalache is over*  
  
  
  
Kat; AMPERAGE!!! *kat calls down her ruin-god*  
Kat; See ya at the lodge!  
Kat; want a lift Fuu? Hikaru?  
fuu: yes please  
Hikaru: yep  
*Kat picks up Fuu and Hikaru and flies back to the lodge*  
  
Ferio *runs back to lodge and enters*  
*lodge full with german and french tourists*  
  
Ferio: What the....  
French dude: SACRE BLEU! IT IS THE CORBIELLE A PAPIER MONSEIUR!  
Ferio: Wait....*runs out and looks at lodge*  
Ferio: Oooops! Wrong lodge! *keeps running*  
  
*Kat lands at the lodge with Hikaru and Fuu*  
K; lets get some hot chocolate! It's On me!  
Fuu: Yeah!  
  
Ferio and Lantis*finally get to lodge* *breath breath breath*  
Ferio: Who is alive still? and where is Nova?  
*Fuu sweat drops*  
  
Nova is standing alone on the mountain  
  
Nova; Guys?...HIKARU!!!???!!!  
Nova; Where did ya go?  
Nova; aw...  
Nova; FLAME ARROW! YAH!  
  
*Nova melts the snow and creates a huge tidal wave*  
  
Nova; Surfs up! (grabs a Plank torn from the cabin)  
Nova; WEEEEHHEEEEEE  
  
*Nova surfs down the mountain*  
  
  
*Kat calmly sips hot chocolate in the lodge*  
Kat; mmmmm... no Nova... no Emeraude... Life is good...  
Lantis: Anyone want some cookies?  
  
Nova; Watch out!  
*Nova flies through the window to the lodge, all the water goes with her*  
  
Ferio: AH! you've got my oriental rug wet!  
  
Kat; Nova's back... 'sigh'  
Kat; life sucks no matter what. Why did i let myself be fooled by a location change?  
Lantis: but cookies are good.  
NovaForever: Kat; *sigh*  
  
  
Told you it was weird. Maybe in the next fic we can answer some of the questions you have from this fic, the most important of which being- where did Ferio get an oriental rug from?  
Please review! We love support!  
  
-Rayearth Obsessors  



End file.
